plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroic Kick
|variant = None |cooldown = 12 sec. |rarity = N/A }} Heroic Kick is the third ability for Super Brainz in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. When used, Super Brainz will leap forwards (or down, if he is flying) and glide forwards while kicking for a few seconds, dealing damage to the first plant he hits. If the ability is activated while Super Brainz is jumping, he will kick towards the direction where the player is facing with. It does 12 damage to any plant where Super Brainz collides into, and has 2 uses. Stickerbook description The Heroic Kick is like two abilities in one! Kick your way through Plant foes on the ground, or use it in the air to close distance towards your objective! Strategies With Despite its use for damage, it can be used as a gap closer to close in and punch your opponents. It can also be used in conjunction with Super Brainz' high jumping ability to reach rooftops or certain areas a zombie hero cannot normally reach. It is an unrecommended choice to use this with other abilities as Super Brainz is given a short period before he can attack again, which is only the case if Super Brainz misses the ability. As a last resort, Super Brainz can use this ability as a quick escape. Against This ability is extremely fast and can potentially kill you if you get hit by it. If you get hit by the move, try to keep a good distance away from Super Brainz before he finishes you off. Though, it's very unlikely Super Brainz players will do end up using this during combat, as it lowers Super Brainz DPS by a large amount. On the ranged side of combat, a Super Brainz can easily reach far off players with this ability, so try and bait them with things like Chili Bean Bombs and Potato Mines so they don't get a vanquish. Balancing changes Post Beta * July 2018 Patch * * * Gallery HeroicKickLQ.png|Super Brainz performing the Heroic Kick HC.PNG|Icon Trivia *It bears a resemblance to Captain Falcon's special move, Falcon Kick, and Ganondorf's special move, Wizard's Foot from the Super Smash Bros. series. *There is a feature where Super Brainz can move extremely quickly with this ability. If he uses this on the ground, jumps, and then quickly jumps again at the end of the kick, you are able to reach long distances very quickly. However, attempting to make him move via normal standards (using the joystick, WASD, etc.) in mid air will result in loss of momentum. **This feature can also be used with the Rocket Leap, the Spin Dash and the Sprint/Ultra Tackle *The name, "Heroic Kick", is an exaggerated joke about a superhero cliche of calling everything "heroic". **The character Super Brainz makes several other references to this cliche, such as his primary attack, "Heroic Fists", and his zoom attack, "Heroic Beam". Category:Abilities Category:Super Brainz abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 abilities Category:Zombie abilities